This study aimed to assess the incidence and severity of post-bypass lymphopenia: a. percentage of patients who are relatively lymphopenic b. percentage of severely lymphopenic c. duration of lymphopenia Also, the study aimed to determine the correlation between lymphopenia and hospital stay, incidence of infection, and non-cardiac mortality in univariate and multivariate anaylsis.